Mistakes
by Wisdomiscool
Summary: Luke cheats on Annabeth percy Annabeth's best friend has a crush on her Luke tries to get her back but Percy is trying to get her to be his girlfriend
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

I walked through the crowded halls of Goode High excited. The winter dance was only a few weeks away,and Luke my boyfriend was suppose to take me. But he hadn't asked me yet. I checked my watch 2:55. I had five minutes to hang out with Thalia,and go to Luke's swim meet. I opened my locker when Thalia appeared. "Hey Annie, you ready for Luke to ask you out?" She said. "Yeah." I said ignoring her calling me Annie, being to happy to care. I walked with her down the hall when Percy, my other seaweed brain of a best friend came sprinting down the hall to us; out of breath panting. "I...escaped...Mrs. Dodds... Gulping air. Thalia said " Wow, you know you sprinted almost the whole school to escape detention. Since Mrs. Dodds classroom is on the other side of the school." He did his classic lopsided grin walking towards the gym for swim practice. I rolled my eyes pulling out Fault In Our Stars waiting for practice to be over. Once practice was over the guys were leaving but I couldn't find Luke. I looked for about 10 minutes then I came back to the bleachers. My book fell through the cracks in the bleachers."Crap." I muttered walking around the side. I dug through my bookbags and found a mini flashlight. Hey don't judge I sometimes do my homework at swim meets. Anyway. I walked around the sides and crawled through the opening. It was about the size of a yoga ball but a little taller so you had to crawl through. I heard moaning but I ignored it concentrating in finding my book. I finally found my book after ten minutes but the moaning and giggling was so loud it was in front of me. I shined the light on them and saw Rachel...and Luke.

**Chapter two**

All three of us stood there frozen. I felt tears welling up in my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall. "Luke this is why I couldn't find you." I whispered sadly "Annabeth I..." Luke said. Rachel said suddenly and proudly " He cheated on you for me because I'm better than you! Also I don't know why he would date a nerd like you, your just a loser. A ditzy blonde. An outcast to society a pure disgrace to human life." I looked at Luke he was still staring at the floor. " Because I'm not a red headed slut, who is a spoiled whore to get what she wants when she wants especially her grades. Stupid bitch who I'm surprised you even know what pure is because that's something you've been before." I said angrily whipping my long blonde hair around and smirked at Rachel's firetruck face screaming at me. Wow I've never said a thing like that but I'm sure Thalia will be proud. By that time by the bleachers I let the tears fall. Running outside to my house. I sighed and looked at my book A Fault In Our Stars. I took a shower thinking of what happened today... All this drama for a book in the bleachers. I got out dressed for bed and fell asleep in sadness.

**(AN: hey I know this are two short chapters let me know what you think R&amp;R please :))**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

I walked through the crowded halls of Goode High excited. The winter dance was only a few weeks away,and Luke my boyfriend was suppose to take me. But he hadn't asked me yet. I checked my watch 2:55. I had five minutes to hang out with Thalia,and go to Luke's swim meet. I opened my locker when Thalia appeared. "Hey Annie, you ready for Luke to ask you out?" She said. "Yeah." I said ignoring her calling me Annie, being to happy to care. I walked with her down the hall when Percy, my other seaweed brain of a best friend came sprinting down the hall to us; out of breath panting. "I...escaped...Mrs. Dodds... Gulping air. Thalia said " Wow, you know you sprinted almost the whole school to escape detention. Since Mrs. Dodds classroom is on the other side of the school." He did his classic lopsided grin walking towards the gym for swim practice. I rolled my eyes pulling out Fault In Our Stars waiting for practice to be over. Once practice was over the guys were leaving but I couldn't find Luke. I looked for about 10 minutes then I came back to the bleachers. My book fell through the cracks in the bleachers."Crap." I muttered walking around the side. I dug through my bookbags and found a mini flashlight. Hey don't judge I sometimes do my homework at swim meets. Anyway. I walked around the sides and crawled through the opening. It was about the size of a yoga ball but a little taller so you had to crawl through. I heard moaning but I ignored it concentrating in finding my book. I finally found my book after ten minutes but the moaning and giggling was so loud it was in front of me. I shined the light on them and saw Rachel...and Luke.

**Chapter two**

All three of us stood there frozen. I felt tears welling up in my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall. "Luke this is why I couldn't find you." I whispered sadly "Annabeth I..." Luke said. Rachel said suddenly and proudly " He cheated on you for me because I'm better than you! Also I don't know why he would date a nerd like you, your just a loser. A ditzy blonde. An outcast to society a pure disgrace to human life." I looked at Luke he was still staring at the floor. " Because I'm not a red headed slut, who is a spoiled whore to get what she wants when she wants especially her grades. Stupid bitch who I'm surprised you even know what pure is because that's something you've been before." I said angrily whipping my long blonde hair around and smirked at Rachel's firetruck face screaming at me. Wow I've never said a thing like that but I'm sure Thalia will be proud. By that time by the bleachers I let the tears fall. Running outside to my house. I sighed and looked at **my** book A Fault In Our Stars. I took a shower thinking of what happened today... All this drama for a book in the bleachers. I got out dressed for bed and fell asleep in sadness.

**(AN: hey I know this are two short chapters let me know what you think R&amp;R please :))**

Chapter three

I woke up to Thalia flicking my forehead. "Owwww." I groaned. "Annie get up!" she said I glared at her shoving her off my bed. "Come on! You have to tell me what happened everyone is talking about it." I sighed rubbing the sleep off in my eyes trudging to the bathroom." How did you get in here?" I asked. "I crawled through the window."she said in a duh tone. I rolled my eyes hopping in the shower. I came out with pink wedges, mini floral dress and a elephant necklace. I needed to look extra good for people since everybody knew what happened. So people would think I'm a wreck. I told Thalia everything and she started to curl my hair and she burned the crap out of herself. " SHIT!" She yelled. "Thalia! Bobby and Matthew can hear you!" I scolded. "Whatever." She muttered holding her finger getting back to my hair. When she was done it looked amazing it was a half up half down hairstyle. She worked on my face, with light grey eyeshadow blush and lip gloss. I checked my watch 6:30. I went into the kitchen with Thalia grabbing a apple,granola bar,and a thermos of coffee. Dad was on the computer designing historical maps. Mom was still in the bed. I kissed dad's head walking out with Thalia to school. Once I came up the cement steps people crowded me with questions. I ran up the steps avoiding the questions to my locker where Percy was waiting. "Hey, Seaweed Brain." I said fake smiling opening my locker. " I failed my math test so you have to help me study Mrs. Dodds is letting me take a retest." He said "Percy! Come on I didn't study with you for one night and you fail." I said sighing " fine." He smiled slamming his locker walking away. That boy needs a tutor at his side 24/7 when it comes to school I thought rolling my eyes

Percys pov

Yes! I intentionally failed that math test to spend time with Annabeth. I've like since the beginning of junior year. Thalia is the only one that knows since she beat it out of me. I know only a complete dumbass would intentionally fail,but every tutoring session I've been gathering courage to ask her to be my girlfriend. This time I'm going to ask her. I know she just caught Luke cheating with Rachel. I could see through the fake smile, she was hurting inside. She looked good though. I sighed as I walked to art. About 20 minutes into class Ms. Wilson had to run off copies for her next class. So everyone was talking, Luke and Rachel were flirting with each other. I always wondered what Annabeth saw in him. I played on my phone when I heard yelling then someone pushing off my books and sitting on the desk. I looked up Rachel was sitting there batting her eyes trying to look sexy. When she actually looked like her eyes were having a seizure. "Hi Percy." "Hi Rachel." I said trying to be polite. " well want to go to a movie tonight." She said ." No thanks." I said Rachel looked sad and went back to Luke. I waited for class to be over for lunch.

Luke's Pov

I sighed, I screwed up why did I cheat on her. I ran my hand through my hair. I hope Annabeth will take me back. For one little mistake. I walked up to her table and sat down in front of her. She was all alone and Thalia and Percy were still in detention .Her grey eyes darkened,"What do you want." She snarled. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for one little mistake." I muttered. "Really only one mistake, because now girls and guys have seen you secretly with other girls ever since we started dating. "Drew,Rachel,Kendra,Candy,Chloe,Becky,Mindy,Misty, Courtney,Heather,Man-" (sorry for all the names not all girls named these names are sluts) I was tomato red"OKAY! I messed up several times,but please take me back."I pleaded "No! I want to date someone who I can trust."she yelled. I tried to grab her hands but she slapped them away. I looked down and I heard a slosh and Annabeth screaming. I looked up Annabeth, she was covered with scorching hot coffee. Rachel had dumped it on her. "Get away from my boyfriend." Rachel screamed " Wow Luke did you really want to get back together when your girlfriend just dumped SCORCHING HOT COFFEE IM NOT GOING TO BE ONE OF YOUR SLUTS!" Annabeth yelled. Thalia and Percy came in smiling then seeing Annabeth. Their smiles faded, Percy ran up to Annabeth not caring her skin was bright pink and sticky hugging her. I was so angry why is he get to do that. Thalia came at me punching me in the chest and stomach. I felt blood come up. Mr. Green dragged Thalia away while she was screaming a string of cuss words. Percy and Annabeth walked away. I looked down,so much for apologizing to her and getting her to be my girlfriend again.

Thalia's POV

I think I made some new 18+ words yelling at Luke. Percy and I got detention in science class for bringing a cooler labeled human head, we wrote on the board 'whoever wants to dissect a human head sign up sheet on teachers desk. We put the sign up sheet on 's desk. We got a lecture about how sick that was to do that. Then we got detention during lunch. Now I got into trouble again. Luke the (excuse my French)assbag needed to be beaten the shit out of and I wasn't even half done with him. I groaned and banged my head against the desk when I got ANOTHER lecture.

Annabeth's POV

Percy took me into the girls bathroom trying to help me clean up. "You know you shouldn't be in here." I said he blushed. "Well I needed to help you." He said smiling. "Thanks."I said " ." He said "Yeah." I said "Want to be my girlfriend?". "Percy I can't answer that now but I will answer."I said. Percy smiled and walked out. Boy it's been a crazy day I thoughts walking out the bathroom.

**hey I know this is a short chapter but please R&amp;R :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

I walked through the crowded halls of Goode High excited. The winter dance was only a few weeks away,and Luke my boyfriend was suppose to take me. But he hadn't asked me yet. I checked my watch 2:55. I had five minutes to hang out with Thalia,and go to Luke's swim meet. I opened my locker when Thalia appeared. "Hey Annie, you ready for Luke to ask you out?" She said. "Yeah." I said ignoring her calling me Annie, being to happy to care. I walked with her down the hall when Percy, my other seaweed brain of a best friend came sprinting down the hall to us; out of breath panting. "I...escaped...Mrs. Dodds... Gulping air. Thalia said " Wow, you know you sprinted almost the whole school to escape detention. Since Mrs. Dodds classroom is on the other side of the school." He did his classic lopsided grin walking towards the gym for swim practice. I rolled my eyes pulling out Fault In Our Stars waiting for practice to be over. Once practice was over the guys were leaving but I couldn't find Luke. I looked for about 10 minutes then I came back to the bleachers. My book fell through the cracks in the bleachers."Crap." I muttered walking around the side. I dug through my bookbags and found a mini flashlight. Hey don't judge I sometimes do my homework at swim meets. Anyway. I walked around the sides and crawled through the opening. It was about the size of a yoga ball but a little taller so you had to crawl through. I heard moaning but I ignored it concentrating in finding my book. I finally found my book after ten minutes but the moaning and giggling was so loud it was in front of me. I shined the light on them and saw Rachel...and Luke.

**Chapter two**

All three of us stood there frozen. I felt tears welling up in my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall. "Luke this is why I couldn't find you." I whispered sadly "Annabeth I..." Luke said. Rachel said suddenly and proudly " He cheated on you for me because I'm better than you! Also I don't know why he would date a nerd like you, your just a loser. A ditzy blonde. An outcast to society a pure disgrace to human life." I looked at Luke he was still staring at the floor. " Because I'm not a red headed slut, who is a spoiled whore to get what she wants when she wants especially her grades. Stupid bitch who I'm surprised you even know what pure is because that's something you've been before." I said angrily whipping my long blonde hair around and smirked at Rachel's firetruck face screaming at me. Wow I've never said a thing like that but I'm sure Thalia will be proud. By that time by the bleachers I let the tears fall. Running outside to my house. I sighed and looked at **my** book A Fault In Our Stars. I took a shower thinking of what happened today... All this drama for a book in the bleachers. I got out dressed for bed and fell asleep in sadness.

**(AN: hey I know this are two short chapters let me know what you think R&amp;R please :))**

Chapter three

I woke up to Thalia flicking my forehead. "Owwww." I groaned. "Annie get up!" she said I glared at her shoving her off my bed. "Come on! You have to tell me what happened everyone is talking about it." I sighed rubbing the sleep off in my eyes trudging to the bathroom." How did you get in here?" I asked. "I crawled through the window."she said in a duh tone. I rolled my eyes hopping in the shower. I came out with pink wedges, mini floral dress and a elephant necklace. I needed to look extra good for people since everybody knew what happened. So people would think I'm a wreck. I told Thalia everything and she started to curl my hair and she burned the crap out of herself. " SHIT!" She yelled. "Thalia! Bobby and Matthew can hear you!" I scolded. "Whatever." She muttered holding her finger getting back to my hair. When she was done it looked amazing it was a half up half down hairstyle. She worked on my face, with light grey eyeshadow blush and lip gloss. I checked my watch 6:30. I went into the kitchen with Thalia grabbing a apple,granola bar,and a thermos of coffee. Dad was on the computer designing historical maps. Mom was still in the bed. I kissed dad's head walking out with Thalia to school. Once I came up the cement steps people crowded me with questions. I ran up the steps avoiding the questions to my locker where Percy was waiting. "Hey, Seaweed Brain." I said fake smiling opening my locker. " I failed my math test so you have to help me study Mrs. Dodds is letting me take a retest." He said "Percy! Come on I didn't study with you for one night and you fail." I said sighing " fine." He smiled slamming his locker walking away. That boy needs a tutor at his side 24/7 when it comes to school I thought rolling my eyes

Percys pov

Yes! I intentionally failed that math test to spend time with Annabeth. I've like since the beginning of junior year. Thalia is the only one that knows since she beat it out of me. I know only a complete dumbass would intentionally fail,but every tutoring session I've been gathering courage to ask her to be my girlfriend. This time I'm going to ask her. I know she just caught Luke cheating with Rachel. I could see through the fake smile, she was hurting inside. She looked good though. I sighed as I walked to art. About 20 minutes into class Ms. Wilson had to run off copies for her next class. So everyone was talking, Luke and Rachel were flirting with each other. I always wondered what Annabeth saw in him. I played on my phone when I heard yelling then someone pushing off my books and sitting on the desk. I looked up Rachel was sitting there batting her eyes trying to look sexy. When she actually looked like her eyes were having a seizure. "Hi Percy." "Hi Rachel." I said trying to be polite. " well want to go to a movie tonight." She said ." No thanks." I said Rachel looked sad and went back to Luke. I waited for class to be over for lunch.

Luke's Pov

I sighed, I screwed up why did I cheat on her. I ran my hand through my hair. I hope Annabeth will take me back. For one little mistake. I walked up to her table and sat down in front of her. She was all alone and Thalia and Percy were still in detention .Her grey eyes darkened,"What do you want." She snarled. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for one little mistake." I muttered. "Really only one mistake, because now girls and guys have seen you secretly with other girls ever since we started dating. "Drew,Rachel,Kendra,Candy,Chloe,Becky,Mindy,Misty, Courtney,Heather,Man-" (sorry for all the names not all girls named these names are sluts) I was tomato red"OKAY! I messed up several times,but please take me back."I pleaded "No! I want to date someone who I can trust."she yelled. I tried to grab her hands but she slapped them away. I looked down and I heard a slosh and Annabeth screaming. I looked up Annabeth, she was covered with scorching hot coffee. Rachel had dumped it on her. "Get away from my boyfriend." Rachel screamed " Wow Luke did you really want to get back together when your girlfriend just dumped SCORCHING HOT COFFEE IM NOT GOING TO BE ONE OF YOUR SLUTS!" Annabeth yelled. Thalia and Percy came in smiling then seeing Annabeth. Their smiles faded, Percy ran up to Annabeth not caring her skin was bright pink and sticky hugging her. I was so angry why is he get to do that. Thalia came at me punching me in the chest and stomach. I felt blood come up. Mr. Green dragged Thalia away while she was screaming a string of cuss words. Percy and Annabeth walked away. I looked down,so much for apologizing to her and getting her to be my girlfriend again.

Thalia's POV

I think I made some new 18+ words yelling at Luke. Percy and I got detention in science class for bringing a cooler labeled human head, we wrote on the board 'whoever wants to dissect a human head sign up sheet on teachers desk. We put the sign up sheet on 's desk. We got a lecture about how sick that was to do that. Then we got detention during lunch. Now I got into trouble again. Luke the (excuse my French)assbag needed to be beaten the shit out of and I wasn't even half done with him. I groaned and banged my head against the desk when I got ANOTHER lecture.

Annabeth's POV

Percy took me into the girls bathroom trying to help me clean up. "You know you shouldn't be in here." I said he blushed. "Well I needed to help you." He said smiling. "Thanks."I said " ." He said "Yeah." I said "Want to be my girlfriend?". "Percy I can't answer that now but I will answer."I said. Percy smiled and walked out. Boy it's been a crazy day I thoughts walking out the bathroom.

**hey I know this is a short chapter but please R&amp;R :)**


End file.
